in which same sex marriage becomes legal
by gleasedlightning
Summary: just a short little drabble of yet another thing we were robbed of in the klaine universe, set after season 6 and inspired by that fanart of the boys at a pride parade


He ended up waking up five minutes before their 7:30am alarm, so Kurt Hummel used the few minutes he had to spare just lying in bed, enjoying his husband's warmth. Letting the sounds of New York City fill his ears and their shoebox apartment, the bed head ridden man reached over and pulled Blaine Anderson closer, if that were even possible. He smelled like he always did, of coffee and faintly of that damn raspberry hair gel he'd stopped using a few weeks after their marriage, knowing how much Kurt hated it, but could never quite wash the scent off. Also, in this case, Blaine Anderson smelled of sex. They both did, but that wasn't a problem, because they had the rest of their lives ahead of them to spend going through all the hard stuff, so it was okay to live a little, once in a while.

But, this early morning bliss couldn't last forever. So, when the Katy Perry showstopper begun blaring into Kurt's ears five minutes later, he had to move his arm from around his husband and over to where his phone laid on their bedside table. He wasn't shocked that Blaine slept through the alarm, seeing as he was always a heavy sleeper, especially after nights like they'd just had. But when Kurt Hummel pressed the _stop_ button on his phone, and read through his morning's notifications, he noticed something was different.

Dozens of texts had poured in, from some of his closest friends, as well as people he hadn't spoken to since he'd been in Glee Club. All of these messages were congratulating him, but this was confusing, because his most recent achievement had been getting hired back at Vogue, which had been over a month ago. A few told him to check the news, which was a little more specific, so he quickly unlocked his phone and did just that. Kurt felt his husband's _god, he would never be over that word_ head nuzzle deeper into the side of his chest from where he laid, however that was the least of his concern when he finally found a news website and read the headlines.

Same-sex marriage had become legal in all 50 states.

In seconds, Kurt found himself grabbing Blaine's phone from where it rested, just in case he woke up and checked it. He'd placed it in one of the kitchen cupboards, to be sure. The blue eyed man silently snuck out of the room, and called in sick to both of their jobs for the day. Luckily, their employers were fine with it, especially Blaine's, because even _she_ knew how much of a big deal this'd be for him. Then, he ran back into the bedroom, taking a few minutes to marvel in how beautiful Blaine looked, sprawled out on his stomach on their white linen sheets, with the morning sunlight painting the back of his tan skin. After a few minutes of that, and trying to feign off a morning erection, he crawled back into bed next to his husband, and swiftly fell asleep.

This couldn't have lasted more than an hour, because soon enough, Blaine was urgently shaking him awake, telling him they were both late for work.

"I called us in sick." Kurt grumbled.

"What? _Why_?"

It was then that Kurt remembered what today was. Snapping out of his sleepy haze, he shot out of bed, dragging Blaine over to their closet, insisting he get ready for the day.

"Kurt, I don't understand what's going on." Blaine stated, confusion evident in his voice.

"Just do what I said, honey."

"Then will you explain?"

"I won't need to do much of that."

He knew he was being vague, but this had to be perfect. Kurt didn't want Blaine to figure out about this news by just looking on a screen, he wanted to _show_ him that all these years of fighting for marriage equality had finally paid off.

Less than thirty minutes later, they'd both gotten ready, having already mastered their morning routines and getting around each other. Blaine was still confused, while Kurt grinned like a manic. The latter googled a location on his phone, while the former wondered aloud where his was. Kurt said he had it, but wasn't going to give it to Blaine until the surprise was over. This did nothing to help the feeling of confusion.

"Alright, let's go."

"But _where_ are we going?"

"Honey, you'll see." Kurt said, and Blaine could only roll his eyes.

They'd gotten on the subway, Kurt not even risking traveling above ground in fear of his husband noticing something broadcasting the big news. Once they'd finally arrived at their destination, a location just outside of Central Park, Kurt's chest almost burst with excitement. He grabbed Blaine's hand again, and found himself dragging him (for a second time that morning) to the location he'd googled. The hazel eyed man still questioned where they were going, but it was abruptly cut off when he saw the sight that unfolded in front of them.

Even in the early hours of the morning, thousands of New Yorkers were gathered on the streets, holding up signs saying things like _Love Wins_ and _Marriage Equality in all 50 States_. Blaine and Kurt had been to tons of Pride parades before, but something about this one felt different. Like they'd finally gotten somewhere.

"What's going on?" Blaine asked.

"We did it, sweetie. We've won."

He looked around again, to see what exactly they'd _won_ , and then it dawned on him, the only thing Blaine had ever wanted to win. For ten years, ever since he'd come out as gay to what turned out to be unaccepting parents, all he'd wanted was to be considered equal again. His fights for gay rights had begun small, showing support in the things he said, and the clubs he'd joined at school. But, once he'd met Kurt and gotten a boyfriend of his own, they'd grown into so much more. Blaine followed every kind of LGBTQ+ blog that existed, and considered it a massive victory whenever marriage became legal in one of the states. But now? As the man he loved more than anyone else stared at him with nothing but pride and happiness in his ever mesmerizing glasz eyes, waiting for his reaction, Blaine knew all his fighting had really been worth something.

Kurt's heart melted when he noticed Blaine was doing everything he could not to cry, but couldn't blame him, because he was having the same issue. If it had been any other scenario, the 25 year old would've thought they looked like idiots, but today he didn't care. So that's why, as the parade came closer and began to wrap around the couple, he hoisted his husband up with practice, and smiled when Blaine took his face in both hands and leaned down to give him a kiss to convey all the words they both just weren't able to say.

After what could've been days, they broke apart, with wicked smiles on their faces, until Blaine's turned serious and said, "We should get a divorce." Kurt's felt like he'd been stabbed, but the other wasn't done. "So," He continued. " we can go on a huge road trip and get married in every single state."

Kurt burst out laughing, and even in the middle of a crowded New York street, surrounded by LGBTQ+ people and supporters of all shapes and sizes, found himself falling in love with the world's biggest idiot, for what must've been the 1000th time.


End file.
